Love is Young
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: It's the annual, Dimmesdale Elementary School dance and everyone has someone. Well, all except for two extremely close friends, Timmy and Chloe. Will the spark of love ignites between them, or is this just another depressing dance that you don't wanna even be at in the first place? Rated T for minor things such as swearing and mentions of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Timmy Turner – 10 years old.**

**Chloe Carmichael – 10 years old.**

**Cosmo – Eternity.**

**Wanda – Eternity. **

**This two-part fanfic was done as a request made by fellow fanfic fan/writer, KiaraXKionFan. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also heads up, haven't seen the newer season of Fairly Odd Parents and have been catching up a little bit by reading articles on the show's wiki so don't expect all my info on the show to be one hundred percent accurate.**

* * *

**Fairly Odd Parents: Love is Young**

**Chapter 1**

"Why the hell did I go to this dumb dance again?" Timmy quietly asked his pink balloon disguised fairy godmother, (aka Wanda).

"Because it's the final dance before the beginning of summer, and it's promised to make all your loving dreams come true," Wanda explained joyfully.

Not buying into it, Timmy commented back by saying, "That's what they put on those posters to get people to come to these dances."

Despite his protests, as Timmy's fairy godmother, Wanda refused to back down. "Whatever the posters say, it's still the final dance before summer vacation. And you should at least try to enjoy it." She said back.

True enough it was the final school dance at Dimmesdale Elementary before summer vacation. Everyone, students and staff alike were attending. With a few exceptions of a select few including Tootie, Elmar, Sanjay, Francis and the Math Teacher, **"from the episode Timvisible"**, for different reasons, (with Francis's reason being that he'd been sent to juvie a week ago). Other than them, everyone was in the gymnasium, either enjoying refreshments at the buffet, chatting with other fellow attendees, or dancing with dates. So far, however, Timmy was just doing the first of the three with his fairy godmother, and not really enjoying himself. Mainly because his best guy friends, Chester and AJ, were on the dancefloor with some robot girlfriends that AJ had whipped up in his lab, while Trixie, (Timmy's main love interest), and one of the popular boys were dancing happily together.

This left Timmy alone with his nagging godmother while his other best friend, Chloe Carmichael, and godfather, Cosmo were… Actually, Timmy hadn't seen either one of the two since this morning when Wanda insisted that she take Timmy to get ready for the dance while Cosmo helped Chloe. Chloe, of course, was responsible enough that she didn't need assistance with such things; though Timmy assumed that Wanda had paired the two together so that Cosmo couldn't get Timmy caught up in some dangerous, stupid wish during the dance.

Whatever the reason, at this point Timmy was really missing his best friend. Despite being complete opposites, the two kid had grown quite close over the last few months they'd spent together as best friends/step god-siblings. Sharing fairies, adventures, and even their birthdays really helped bring the opposites together. To Timmy, sometimes it felt like he'd known Chloe his whole life instead of less than a year. He couldn't explain why, but that's just how it felt.

While Timmy was so caught up in his Chloe-train-of-thought the gym doors opened up, revealing another guest arriving. One that Timmy and Wanda obviously new.

"Uh Timmy," Wanda said when she noticed Timmy still lost in his own world to notice the newest arrival or that said arrival was walking towards him. "YOU MAY WANNA SNAP OUT OF IT!" She then hollered, almost drawing attention to herself and Timmy.

To the fairy's fortune, Timmy snapped out of it, and asked, "Yeah what is it?"

In response, Wanda pointed her wand toward Chloe who was walking straight towards them. Upon seeing his best friend, Timmy became flabbergasted. It was as if time slowed down for him while he took into account every single detail about Chloe's appearance tonight. Her sparkling violet dress and pale blond hair swirling around as she walked towards him. Her glorious, gentle, sweet smile that spread across her shining face. And those eyes, those marvellous blue eyes that shined brighter than the cleanest gems ever could.

Okay, Timmy could not help but admit to himself at this point that Chloe looked very pretty right now. No not pretty, gorgeous!

Wanda immediately took notice of the way Timmy was staring at Chloe, realizing that her godson was clearly developing a crush on his best friend. This was the magical joy she'd been expecting to see tonight. After thinking about what she would do about it, in terms of whether or not she'd get involved, the fairy decided to just sit back, (or just continue floating in this case), and watch fireworks ignite. After all, if there was one thing the pink-haired fairy loved, almost as much as chocolate, it was romance. And boy somehow she had this strangest feeling that sparks were gonna fly tonight.

* * *

Timmy wasn't the only who found their best friend to be stunning tonight. As soon as she saw him, Chloe could not stop staring at Timmy while she walked towards him. He looked so handsome tonight with his dark pink suit and matching tie; which looked all neat and spiffy. His teeth were all shined up to the point where they were so bedazzling. His hair was combed and spiffy looking with no pink hat that he usually wore on top.

She kept walking while staring dreamingly at Timmy; almost colliding with the boy if not for her fairy godfather, (who was disguised as a green flower on Chloe's dress), who took notice of what was going on, (for once), and used his wand to magically glue Chloe's feet to the ground. Thankfully this caused Chloe to snap out of her trance, though left her in a sticky situation till Wanda used her own wand to make the glue vanished.

Once free of the glue, Chloe saw that Timmy's stunning blue eyes were looking directly at her, which caused her to both blush and stutter simultaneously. For a few minutes, the two of them just stood there awkwardly not saying a single word till Timmy spoke up, "So…uh."

Chloe wasn't any better, "Yeah, um…"

At that moment their awkward talk was interrupted by Wanda, who asked, "What took you guys so long? The dance is almost over."

"Uh…well you see…" Cosmo attempted to say but was politely interrupted by Chloe.

"Apologies for the interruption, but the reason for our delay is due to how Cosmo got distracted by a nickel."

"It was so shiny. So worth five cents," Cosmo attempted, (and failed), to counter back.

Though before the conversation could go forward, all attention turned towards the front stage as the music suddenly stopped, and principal Waxelplax began speaking through a microphone in her hands.

"Alrighty, everyone. It's time for the final dance of the night OOOOOOHHHHHHHH," she said hoping to hype everyone up. But when she noticed no one cheering, she added. "For this dance, it'll be a slow dance. OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Still nothing. So in response, Waxelplax added in, "Everyone must participate in this dance. Otherwise, I have given Crocker permission to give each of you a Mega, Super F minus. SO DANCE!"

With the threat of an extremely bad grade hanging by their throats, everyone began dancing with their dates while those who were alone found the nearest, available, single person in sight and started dancing as the DJ began playing a fresh song.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

Timmy and Chloe ended up needing a little encouragement from Wanda, (via her pushing Timmy towards Chloe), to start dancing to the music. At first, their dancing was awkward looking, while also a bit clumsy.

_So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible?_

_She'd turn away from me_

As the song continued on, the two friends' dancing began to improve with awkwardness fading away and their moves becoming smooth as they slowly danced to the rhythm; even going so far as to embrace each other tightly while their apparent attraction for one another kept growing.

_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?_

By this point, both Timmy and Chloe's hearts were beating like crazy while their eyes began to stare into each other's dreamily. Not realizing that their mouths were leaning closer, and closer to each other till their lips were locked in a sweet kiss.

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

When the song ended, the two kids broke away from their kiss as they realized what they'd just done. They then stared at each other, feeling pretty shocked, and very awkward from what they'd just done.

* * *

**The next day…**

Things were a bit awkward for the two kids. After the kiss, neither Timmy nor Chloe knew what to think, say, and or do. As a result, they both left the gym and headed back home in utter silence.

Now it was Saturday morning and Timmy was getting ready to meet with Chloe, Chester and AJ at the arcade to celebrate the beginning of summer vacation. Normally Timmy would be stoked as hell, but all he could think about was what had happened last night with Chloe. It just wouldn't leave his mind.

"I kissed my best friend for crying out loud!" Timmy said to himself while brushing his teeth. "My best friend. ON THE LIPS!"

He didn't know what to do. He'd asked Cosmo for advice, but his fairy godfather had been doing the kissy face ever since what happened last night. Poof was a baby that didn't understand relationships, and Timmy hadn't heard from Wanda since she'd gone home with Chloe.

Now he certainly couldn't talk to his parents about it, mainly their advice in romance never ended well for him; plus they'd already left for a kid-free summer vacation and wouldn't be back till late August. Fortunately, Timmy had already wished that Vicky, (who was looking after him while his parents were away), had been led on a while goose chase for treasure and wouldn't back till a day before his parents returned. This left Timmy with plenty of time to kick back, relax, enjoy his summer, and figure things out between him and Chloe.

Ding-Dong

Hearing the doorbell ringing, Timmy finished with his teeth, grabbed his pink hat, and went down the stairs to get the door. When he opened it he saw that the person on the other end was Chloe, dressed in her usual attire. Though this didn't change what had transpired last night. It only made things feel more awkward because now Timmy realized just how attractive Chloe was, no matter what she wore.

Unbeknownst to him, Chloe had come to the same realization about Timmy. Which in turn left the two kids to stand in front of one another on Timmy's doorstep in complete silence with neither one of them knowing what to say.

Eventually, Cosmo got bored and said, "Let's go play some video games."

Seeing this pretty much as a get-out-of-jail-pass, Timmy quickly responded back by saying, "Uh…uh…sure let's get going."

Closing the front door, the two friends, (with their godparents following them while disguised as squirrels), began a long, silent/awkward walk towards the arcade. Normally Chloe wasn't into video games, but Timmy had pointed out that it would be a good place to make some more friends. Plus the arcade was celebrating the beginning of summer by donating half its snack profit to charity, (which Chloe could not turn away from).

Halfway to the arcade, Wanda had had enough of this awkward silence Timmy and Chloe. Last night's dance proved that her godchildren had deep feelings for one another, and she wasn't going to let them skip past it. So when they took a shortcut through an ally, (per Timmy's suggestion), Wanda used her wand to trap the two kids in a magical cage.

"Alright, you two listen up," Wanda said immediately after trapping the kids the cage. "This has gone on long enough. Now I can clearly see that you two have romantic feelings for each other. So instead of trying to deny them, embrace the love. Now I'm gonna go find Cosmo who I just saw running away from a mad dog."

"HELP ME! SQUEAK! SQUEAK!" Cosmo cried out.

"When I get back I expect you two to have patched things up. Otherwise, you can stay in that cage all day."

With that being said, Wanda teleported off to find her husband, leaving Timmy and Chloe alone to settle things out.

At first they were silent, but eventually, they both decide that they needed to get this situation taken care of; especially if they wanted to go to the arcade.

"Soooooooooooo…." Chloe attempted to say. Sadly the young, blond-haired girl couldn't think of any other words to say to describe how she was feeling. Same could be said for her buckteeth best friend who couldn't even come up any sounds to continue what little of a conversation they had going on.

Seeing that talking wasn't going to solve anything at the moment, Timmy came up with an idea. Grabbing Chloe by surprise, Timmy pulled her in and kissed her on the lips with great passion. Though surprised at first, Chloe eventually returned the kissed with a passion equal to that of Timmy's.

Soon the two kids ended the kiss in order to breath. At around this time, Timmy made a suggestion, "We should do this more often," he said.

Caught a little in a daze from their second kiss, all Chloe could say in response was, "Yes. We should."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Timmy Turner – 15 years old.**

**Chloe Carmichael – 15 years old.**

* * *

**Fairly Odd Parents: Love is Young**

**Chapter 2**

It had been five years since Timmy and Chloe kissed at the Before Summer dance. At first it was a bit awkward, but eventually, the two got passed that and officially became a couple. During this time they began to change a little bit. Being around such a high achiever eventually caused Timmy to become more motivated to get good grades. By the end of his freshman year of high school, Timmy had managed to get a straight-A report card. Chloe, on the other hand, became a bit more reckless and willing to take extreme risks for a little fun.

By this time Timmy and Chloe have reached the age, **"well in my fanfiction"**, where they became too old for fairies. As such, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were forced to leave while the kids' memories of the fairies, and the adventures they shared with them, were erased. Luckily the two of them still remembered each other, and all the cool stuff they did together as kids, minus the magic/supernatural stuff that shouldn't normally happen. Now they were just two young teenagers in love.

* * *

**Timmy's bedroom…**

"We'll call it Psycho Trailer Park," Chester declared enthusiastically. "What do you guys think?"

"Hmm… Sounds awesome!" Timmy agreed with as much enthusiasm as Chester on the name. That left one final opinion.

"Eh… that works," A.J. admitted. "Especially since the name fits the target audience we're aiming for with this video game."

That's right, Timmy, Chester, and A.J., three best friends who've loved video games throughout their entire childhoods were working towards making their own video game.

In the last five years, a bit had changed for the three friends, **"which we already know about Timmy's"**. Timmy was still in high school while dating his sweetheart, Chloe. Chester dropped out of school a week into his first semester of high school and now worked at Doug Dimmadome's Super-Sports-Store. As for A.J., being the genius that he is, he completed elementary school, middle school, high school, and college in only five years. Now he has a massive laboratory filled with all sorts of cunning edge technological devices. Devices that combined with the creative, ingenuitive minds of Timmy and Chester for coming up with video game ideas and A.J.'s ability to use said devices, could forge amazing video games. It was a fun way of allowing the three friends to use their skills to create something they were all passionate about while making some good cash.

Before they could get to the lab, however, they needed to come up with the basic ideas such as what exactly their game going to be about; and the name, (under Timmy's insistence).

It took them a bit to think of a theme and plot structure for the video game that they could all agree on. Though once they had this figured out the name didn't take too long to come around. Unfortunately, they'd been so caught up in talking about their game that Timmy failed to keep track of time. It wasn't till right after they'd agreed on a name for their game that Timmy remembered his plans for tonight; though someone else had to indirectly remind him of it.

"Oh, Timmy," Chloe called out in a sultry voice from Timmy's bedroom door.

Upon hearing her voice the boys turned their heads around towards Chloe's voice, knowing when saw her they all froze at the sight before them.

Chloe wore a luscious, sparkling, violet dress that showed off the curves she developed over the years and ended just above her ankles. Under those ankles, she wore shiny high heels of the same colour as her dress.

"You ready for our "date"?" She asked, using air quotations to emphasize on the date part.

Taking the hint Chester and A.J. showed themselves out; but not before giving their friend a farewell that, indirectly, told that they knew what was about to happen.

"Have fun, Timmy. Wink! Wink!" Chester smirked.

"Use protection," A.J. advised before shutting the door, leaving Timmy all alone with his GF.

"Ready?" Timmy asked coyly. Which Chloe responded to by simply saying, "Yep."

* * *

**One month later…**

Boy was Chloe nervous right now, and that was just on the bottom of the list of emotions she was feeling. A list that began at guilt, followed by terror, then a bunch of other non-positive emotions going all the way down to nervousness. The worst part was they all, in a way, involved Timmy, Chloe's first real love interest and boyfriend. Though she was having a hard time figuring how to tell him about it and was running out of time.

She could see the concern growing on Timmy's face throughout their study date as Chloe kept blanking out whenever he asked her questions from the textbook he was reading out of. Normally Chloe loved study dates, something Timmy knew all too well. The only times when she wasn't enjoying herself was when she felt awful about something she did, (which rarely, but still did, happen). Whenever this was the case, Timmy got upset, and when Timmy got upset, Chloe would feel even worse. They'd end up sitting in awkward silence, (which they were doing right now), till eventually, Chloe would realize that the only way to make things right or at least begin to do so, was to tell Timmy the truth. A realization that Chloe finally came to at this point.

"Uh, Timmy…" she awkwardly/nervously began.

"Yeah, Chlo?" Timmy asked worriedly.

Taking a deep breath, Chloe gathered herself together and got it out, "I'm pregnant!"

"Oh don't worry about-" Timmy began to say when the sudden realization of what she'd said hit him. "Wait, what?"

Normally when Chloe was hiding something bad it was usually her volunteering him for some charity-related activity without his permission. An activity that he either didn't like or it interfered with some other plans he had. Her being pregnant was a totally, massive surprise to him; even though, (now that he thought about it), they should've seen this coming when they decided to make love without protection. Still, it surprised him, and he didn't know what to say. As such he just sat on his bed alongside Chloe. Both remaining where they were in complete silence.

Until "So….. What do you wanna do with it?" Timmy finally asked. He didn't need to bother asking whether Chloe was exaggerating. In this type of scenario, Chloe would check, multiple times, before concluding. He also didn't need to bother asking whether or not it was his. True Chloe had become a bit riskier during the years they'd dated, but Timmy knew she wouldn't, nor could she, ever cheat on him.

In response, Chloe nervously replied by saying, "Um… I… I'm planning on keeping and raising the baby. I mean I'm the one who's giving it life. It's my responsibility to give it the best life possible."

Timmy showed his agreement of this with a simple nod, before adding in, "I'll be there by your side throughout it all."

Chloe, though touched by her boyfriend's support, still felt surprised. Yes, their relationship had been growing over the five years they'd dated. This didn't mean, however, that they were at the level where kids should be a possibility. On top of this, Chloe knew from everything she learned as a babysitter that raising a kid was a lot of work, required many sacrifices, and caused huge amounts of stress/pressure. To make matters worse, these things only increased by a thousandfold for those having a kid at such a young age as they were. There was no way she could ask her boyfriend, the one she loved most, to give up everything for her. Not when he had so much he could do in his life without having to care for a baby.

"Ar… Are you sure Timmy? A baby's a lot of responsibility. And-"

Chloe was suddenly interrupted when Timmy kissed her passionately on lips. Which she gladly returned, starting a make-out session between the two.

When they finished kissing, Timmy answered by saying, "I'm sure."

* * *

**Chloe's house…**

Now that that was straightened out between the young couple, the next step was to reveal the truth to their parents, (aka the future grandparents). Due to how neither married couples were fond of each other, and because of how sensitive this revelation would be on them, the expecting parents decided not to tell both couples simultaneously.

First, they told Chloe's parents because they were already in the house when Chloe told Timmy about the baby. So far things weren't going so well.

"What have you two done?!" Clark shouted furiously, whereas Connie just sat in shock as a frown formed on her face till she eventually spoke, "Timmy Turner you deranged, selfish, idiotic bitch! I've always known you were horrible in most ways, given what I've seen of your father. Nonetheless, I'm shocked that you would go this far and ruin our daughter's future for a little pleasure. Because now, you've turned her into a no good, disgraceful, slut!"

Oh, that pushed Timmy over the edge. It was one thing to insult him, but the went too far when they not only insulted his father but his girlfriend, (their daughter).

"HOW DARE YOU GUYS!" shouted Timmy. "I mean calling your daughter a slut? That's just wrong. Besides, she's paying the price and is being responsible about it; even with all the stress/pressure, this baby thing is causing her. As her parents, you should be giving her some comfort and support, or something like that. Not shouting at her as if she's a horrible person; that's just bad parenting."

"He's right," Chloe stepped in, surprising her parents when she did so. "True Timmy and I were reckless, and yes this baby came as a surprise; but whatever the case, Timmy and I plan on raising this baby with as much love as possible. And as Timmy said, I could please use some support from the both of you instead of all these insults; which are not the signs, OF GOOD PARENTING!"

That last part shocked everyone, even Chloe. Normally she never lost her temper, but with all the stress from this pregnancy, all the insults from her parents, and Timmy's willingness to stand up to them sparked something in her. Nonetheless, Chloe couldn't help but feel bad for shouting.

As such, she attempted to apologize, "Um… mother, father I-" But was interrupted when her father quietly said, "Get out."

Not sure he heard his girlfriend's father right, Timmy asked, "Say what now?"

"I said GET OUT!" Clark repeated. Even going so far as to point toward the front door. "You are no longer welcome in this house. So GET OUT! You, and that devil you who knocked you up."

Chloe could not, repeat, could not believe what she was hearing. She'd expected some fighting to go down when they revealed the news; though she hadn't anticipated things would get this bad.

"But… but what about your future grandchild?" Chloe pleaded.

"Look, sweetie, I believe its best that we don't get involved with this mess that you and Timmy have gotten yourselves into," responded Mrs. Connie.

Heartbroken by this, Timmy and Chloe reluctantly got up from the chairs they were sitting in and walked out of the house. Too upset to make another reply.

"We'll send you your stuff later," Connie called out before either teen could close the door.

Feeling the pain of betrayal of her parents turn to pure anger, (an emotion Chloe wasn't used to feeling), Chloe responded to her mother's sentence by slamming the door hard as she and Timmy walked away from the former's now-former home.

* * *

**Timmy's house…**

After the failure at Chloe's, (now former), house. The teen couple reluctantly went onward towards Timmy's so that they could tell his parents about the upcoming birth; explaining everything that had happened when they conceived, and afterwards, (including how Chloe's parents kicked her out). Hoping things wouldn't be as bad with them as they had been with Chloe's.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Timmy's mom gasped in surprise while his father just screamed like a girl than fainted.

That wasn't a good sign.

Looking back and forth from his mother to his father, Timmy reluctantly began to speak.

"Sigh, mom, dad, I know this isn't the best news to hear-"

"Isn't the best news? Are you kidding me?" Timmy's dad suddenly asked, appearing to have reawakened, which startled the two teens. What surprised them was what the grown man said next. "I think its great news."

"I agree," Timmy's mom chimed in happily. Not showing any sign of disappointment of the current situation; which Timmy could not believe. "Really? Even though we're teenagers and aren't married?"

"You're not the first to go through this of thing," Timmy's mom pointed out. "Your father and I weren't married, (not even engaged), when we had you. Luckily things all worked out in the end."

"Besides a grandchild means I have one more thing that Dinkleberg doesn't have. And as its grandfather, I can teach the kid all he or she needs to know about taking down Dinkleberg. DINKLEBERG!" the last part Timmy's dad said in a menacing voice while looking out the window with an equally menacing glare directed toward his neighbour's house; creeping out everyone else in the room in the process.

"I'll increase his therapy sessions for the baby's sake," Mrs. Turner whispered to Timmy and Chloe.

"Anyway," Timmy's dad said, snapping out of it, "Chloe since your pregnant with our grandchild, and seeing as how your no-good parents have abandoned you. I believe you should move in with us."

Surprised, though also touched, Chloe couldn't help but be her usual, generous self who didn't just take anything without giving something in return. "I'm honoured Mrs. Turner, but I can't just-"

"You're moving in and that's final," Timmy's dad stated.

With that out of the way, talk about preparations for Chloe moving in began between Timmy and his parents while Chloe happily watched. Compared to the young couple's talk with her parents, things were turning towards a better future. One that Chloe could happily look forward to.

* * *

**One year later…**

It wasn't easy but they did it. Despite the mockery, school, and being abandoned by two out of four of the future grandparents Timmy and Chloe made it through to childbirth. Now they had a beautiful, pale brown-haired, baby girl named Kiao Turner; and were engaged to be married.

Being as it's the proper thing to do, and because he loves Chloe more than he's ever loved any woman before, Timmy popped the question about four months before their daughter's birth, which Chloe gladly accepted. Now the two were planning on tying the knot upon them both reaching the legal age for marriage.

This wasn't the only good thing to happen during the last year. A few months after her pregnancy was revealed, Chloe took and passed a special test that allowed her to graduate from high school early. Now she was working towards becoming an extreme archeologist/veterinarian at Dimmsdale University while simultaneously raising her daughter.

After Chloe moved in, Timmy realized he needed to find a way to support his new family without having to rely on his parents for help. For that reason, Timmy persuaded Chester and A.J. to take immediate action towards creating their video game, Psycho Trailer Park.

It took months of hard work, preparation, and planning, but in the end, it was all finally paying off. Standing in front of the hottest game store in town, Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. stood before a massive crowd of people comprised of many, (including Chloe and Kiao), waiting anxiously for copies of Psycho Trailer Parks. Timmy and Chester had posted trailers for the game online months beforehand, which became viral. Hundreds, no thousands of people loved what they saw so far and just couldn't wait to play the game. It had gotten so much hype that a bunch of news crews had been sent to broadcast the game's unveiling.

"Mr. Turner," Chet Ubetcha called out from the front of the group of reporters. "How is it that an unwed, teenaged father who's still in high school and has buck teeth, managed to help design what is most likely going to be the hottest game of the year?"

Ignoring the news reporters' "unintentional" insults and focusing on the question being asked, Timmy looked over at his fiancé and infant daughter before answering, "Let's just say I had some motivation from some very important people. And," quickly looked to both his left then right sides where Chester and AJ stood before continuing, "I couldn't have done it without my very skilled partners who, to me, are like brothers."

A round of applause erupted from the crowd, though soon ended when Chet raised his fists in the air. Asking another question when everyone settled down.

"Does it bother you that you and your girlfriend had a child at the young age of sixteen years old?"

"Not really," Timmy answered.

"Why not?" Chet asked again.

Shrugging his shoulders, Timmy simply responded by saying, "What can I say, love, is young."

**The End!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this fanfic KiaraXKionFan.**

**FYI it was KiaraXKionFan's idea to name the baby Kiao. The reasons behind it I do not know.**

**Also as a heads up, there will not be a follow up to this story. As you all know this was done as a request by KiaraXKionFan; no sequel intended. My next story that I hope to be working on will be a Gravity Falls fanfic that is connected to my previous story, Fallen Pine Trees. But for this story, please feel free to favourite and review it. I'd love to see your thoughts on it.**


End file.
